This invention relates in general to apparel, and in particular to a scarf that can be adapted for use as a different article of clothing, particularly, a halter blouse, dickey, bandeau or stole.
Scarves usually are made from a single piece of textile having a square, rectangular, or triangular configuration. Known scarves are made from a very wide assortment of materials and are worn in a wide variety of styles, including conventional neck scarves, head wraps, head bows, shoulder wraps and as shawls or stoles. These scarves are accessory items. Their configuration limits their uses.
Conventional halter blouses and dickeys are multiple piece garments that typically include at least a front panel, a neck strap, and ties. Conventional scarves are not used as halters, dickeys, or bandeaus, and conversely, conventional halters, dickeys or bandeaus are not used as scarves.
In men's apparel, scarves are typically either a long, rectangular item worn around the neck under a coat, or an ascot. Known men's ascots are generally rectangular pieces of a suitable textile that is gathered and stitch pleated at its center. The ascot configuration has not been adopted for women's wear, and while it could function as a neck scarf, it cannot be used readily as any other type of apparel.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a woman's scarf that can also be used as a halter blouse, dickey, bandeau or stole.
Another object is to provide a scarf with the foregoing advantage that ties readily drapes well, and can stretch to accommodate being tied around the torso.
A further object of the invention is to provide a scarf with the foregoing advantages that can be manufactured with an economic use of fabric and labor.